


With A Little Help From My Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Nico doesn't get together with Percy, Nico is awesome, Outside Homophobia, Percy DOESN'T cheat on Annabeth, Percy is still in love with Annie, but ssh don't tell him that, camp is homophobic, getting married, percy is awesome with everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," the boy offered with a hesitant smile. "Now, I just accidentally shadow-traveled here, so if you don't mind, could I get off your table?"<br/>Nico is great, the legacies decide, Nico is worth their last slice of pizza.<br/>It's kind of a  hard decision.<br/>Or, in which di Angelo finds a couple of fangirl legacies who help out with his horrible crush on Percy Jackson and are just plain weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Little Help From My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi! This is my first fanfiction here, and it's actually also posted at my FF.net account (ChocolateIsMyDoom), under the same name. So, um, yeah. That's that. In case you've got a homophobia trigger, there are some things wich might make you a bit uncomfortable, and I overused the tags, so I presume you got the hang of this story.  
> So,  
> here we go.

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?_

_Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time._

_What do you see when you turn out the light?_

_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine._

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

-The Beatles, "With a Little Help From My Friends"

 

* * *

“Euphoria is a feeling of extreme happiness –“

“ _Euphoriiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa! Together ‘til the end, of, time!_ ” sang Andromeda, her pitch way too high and her voice way too bad. Indie thought she saw a vase shatter, and winced.

“Shut up,” Indie growled, pushing her blonde hair back, “I need to get his straight,” she cleared her throat, leaning her head against her hand, and started again, “Euphoria is a feeling of extreme happiness. Period,” she glanced around, “I feel _euphoric_ some –Oh, who am I kidding?” she groaned and slumped in her chair, weightless.

Andromeda laughed, dropping her books on the table, “You should have used a less complicated feeling,” she looked at her in the eyes, “Like Love,”

She waggled her eyebrows, and Indie snorted. “Still not my type. And love is _never_ easy. Also, I think I’ve got quite on the subject, with you being you.”

“Excuse me,” Andromeda pouted, “Granddaughters of Aphrodite are not liars. Beautiful people never lie,”

“Uh-huh. Don’t you quote Piper McLean at me.” responded Indie, shaking her head, “Let’s just get the pizza and I can finish my stupid essay later. Like, what the hades? I pick the one stupid emotion that has a fucking _song_ about it!”

“Well, you _are_ a descendant of Apollo, so…”

Indie glared, and Andromeda smirked.

Thirty minutes later, they had a pizza between them to make them less hostile. Cheese was dripping everywhere, and they’d already gotten into a fight about the toppings, but they were pacified by food. Even fucking hellhounds are pacified by the best pizza in town.

“So,” Indie happily said, “Speaking of love…how’s your crush on Melanie going?”

Andromeda sighed. She’d had this crush on this cute girl called Melanie, who was a legacy of Ceres.  Indie just could not seem to get it that _she did not want the whole Camp to know she was bi._ Sure, the whole Camp was now ‘gay yeah gay’ but she didn’t trust it for a second. She’d lived in Camp Jupiter because her mom had wanted it for her, even though _she_ had wanted to live in Camp Half-Blood. They were more accepting there, and she’d learned the hard way that coming out meant no friends. And now her mom was _dead_ , and who cared where she’d went? She was just alone, stupid, and living on take-out and dirty laundry. Only Indie took the time to get past that, coming from gay parents who’d raised her pretty amazingly well, apart from the horrible shyness and insecurity.

Of course, Indie thought Andromeda was pretty thick. She waxed poetical about her hair and everything about her, but she didn’t buy it. She took a deep breath, prepared to say something calm and reasonable, but she suddenly couldn’t.

“It’s not _going_ anywhere,” Andromeda hissed, “Now, if you could stop talking…”

There was only one pizza slice left. The moment of truth. Both girls stared at it, hungry, wild, like beasts, their fighting instincts kicking in. Drama was forgotten for the moment.

“It’ll go straight to your hips,”

Indie blurted, “It’ll go straight to your butt,”

They both lunged for the one slice left, but before they could fight over it, a guy suddenly materialized on top of the pizza.

Now, take this into consideration: two highly trained demigods, already upset about the Last Pizza Slice, were suddenly provoked by an appearance. It didn’t seem to matter that the boy standing on top of the table was drop-dead gorgeous, with melted eyes and messy black hair, apart from his lean frame and thin lips. It didn’t matter he dressed all in black and had eyelashes to _die_ for. It didn’t matter he smelled like good cologne and had Italian features. It didn’t matter his ass looked like it came out from Aphrodite’s workshop. It didn’t matter he looked like _sex…_

Well, it did matter. A bit. But only a bit!

So they stared for like, three seconds before two knifes were at his throat. What? They were human! …Mostly.

“The fuck are you?” so polite, Andromeda. So polite.

 “Um, demigods?” the guy asked, scratching his eyes, and the girls wanted to die. Was he _trying_ to make them lose all self-respect by jumping a potential monster?

“Just tell us who you are.” Indie’s voice shook. Great. She should just stick with writing.

 “Nico di Angelo, son of Hades,” he offered with a hesitant smile. “Now, I just accidentally shadow-traveled here, so if you don’t mind, could I get off your table?”

…

After the demigod had explained that yes, he _was_ Percy Jackson’s cousin and no, he wasn’t a monster in disguise, the two friends managed to get him off the table without any bone-breaking. And with a _little_ groping. Not too much.

“You destroyed our last pizza slice,” Indie joked, when Nico had sat on the couch and was drinking cool water. Oh god, his _throat_. “So you better have a good reason for being here.”

“Not that we aren’t pleased to see you,” Andromeda added, smiling.

Nico sighed, “I was escaping from a monster in Las Vegas,”

“Then how did you end up in Washington?” Indie asked, intrigued.

He looked embarrassed, and shrugged nonchalantly, “Happens sometimes.”

The granddaughter of Aphrodite chuckled “Hmm. The legendary son of Hades, losing his shit and shadow-travelling to our apartment. Indie, what should we do with him?”

The girl shrugged.

 “You could model for us.” Suggested Andromeda, raising an eyebrow.

Indie gaped, “Andromeda! Don’t tease him!”

“But he’s teasing _us_!”

Indie just wanted to die in peace.

Nico looked uncomfortable, “I’m kind of…gay?”

They both sighed simultaneously. Oh, well.

“Are you in a secret relationship with Jason Grace, then?” Andromeda suggested, enjoying herself way to much.

Nico’s eyes widened, and he looked comically terrified, “Never imply that again. Piper would _rip my throat out_.”

“Frank Zhang?”

“Please don’t make me puke. He’s _with my sister_.”

“Leo Valdez, then.”

“Are you even serious? The guy is the most annoying little shit since, like, Luke Castellan.”

“Grover Underwood?”

“Gods have mercy on my soul.”

“Percy Jackson?”

“No.” he said, but his breath caught.

“But you’d like to be.” Andromeda said, smiling, and Indie gasped.

“No, just –Shut up! Okay? Just, ugh, just, leave me alone.”

He shadow travelled.

The two girls glanced at each other. Then at the door, then at the black sword resting against the door. Then at each other again.

Nico reappeared, “I left my sword, didn’t I?”

They nodded.

“Oh, _shit_. And now I’m not strong enough to leave again. Now the minute I’m out of this door you’ll be spreading the news. Gosh, it’s just a _crush_. Don’t look so excited about it. And anyway, it doesn’t _matter_ ,”

 “No, we wouldn’t! It’s just…the whole camp ships him with Annabeth Chase!”

“Ships?” the poor son of Hades. Devoid of pairings. What a sad life.

“Andromeda,” Indie scolded her, “Sorry, Nico. Andy likes to search around the Internet, and sometimes she’s just plain strange. And we’re not telling anyone, believe me,”

Andy opened her mouth, smirking, and then closed it, looking distant. When she finally spoke, Indie was on the edge of her seat, fearing the words she would utter.

“I hate it how they make the Camp seem so open to homosexuals and all that shit, but in reality most of them are dicks. Don’t you think so? And the Aphrodite community absolutely detests someone who likes people who are already in a relationship. Oh, is it a _crime_? I mean, I can’t control my own fucking emotions, thank you, though I do have some dignity. I’ll keep it to myself, but don’t bitch about it,”

Nico seemed a bit softer at that, more open, and Indie was on the verge of hugging her friend. Yes. This is what she’d been waiting for, months and months. _Finally_ she admitted her feelings and her doubts about Camp.

“Yeah. It’s pretty freaking horrible, actually,” he sat back down, “Doesn’t mean I trust you now.”

“Nico, don’t worry,” Indie said, “We’re legacies. We’re used to being looked down because we’re not demigods. We aren’t going to judge you if you like somebody, especially the ever hot Percy Jackson. I mean, even if you aren’t gay, or if you’re a lesbian, who doesn’t like that guy? Those eyes, _my gods_ ,”

Nico cracked a smile at that, though it was a small one. “Well, thanks for being so understanding and all,”

“Indie’s lived in Camp Half-Blood since she was thirteen, and she left a year ago. How come she didn’t recognize you?”

“It’s because I don’t frequent the place,” he said, defensive.

“Why? Camp’s the best place on Earth, especially after the Romans came and gave us _two_ different life styles to follow.” Indie was puzzled, reaching out to touch Nico, but he pulled away.

“Difficulties,” he said, his voice cold.

“Well, do you want a coffee?” Andromeda asked sweetly

“Yes” he answered. Indie offered him one in a second, and he drank it, grabbed his sword, and disappeared as quickly as he’d come.

The two girls just looked at each other, shrugged, and proceeded to analyze every aspect of the meeting while writing meta.

…

Two days later, Nico appeared on their couch, bloody and with a cut on his shoulder.

“Ohmigods!” screamed Indie, grabbing her phone and dialing Andy’s number, “Come home. _Now_!”

She ran from the kitchen to the couch, quickly grabbing her medical kit, and held Nico in her arms, “What happened?”

“Wayward –Monster –Didn’t know –where to –go,”

“Ssh, it’s okay.” She whispered, and gave him a healthy dose of ambrosia, while finding the bandages she needed. Her cuts were precise, and she cleaned and applied the betadine while trying not to break down. She was sweating, but she was an Apollo legacy, and she had a knack for healing. By the time she was done, Nico’s breathing had slowed, and Andromeda stormed into the apartment, screaming if she was alright.

“Andy, it’s Nico!”

“Nico?” she sounded perplexed, but when she entered the room, her eyes went wide, “Oh gods. Are you both okay?”

Indie took his pulse, checking for other injuries, but he seemed to be fine. She nodded absently, and Andy carefully grabbed Nico’s sword and left it on top of the table.

“Let’s move him to my bed,” Indie suggested, exhausted.

Together, they carried him with care, gentle, and took his temperature. It was way too high. They risked giving him more ambrosia, and then Indie refused to leave his side.

“But you’ll be horrible tomorrow, and you’ve got that exam –“

“I don’t care,” she growled, “He’s _not_ going to die on my watch.”

Andromeda looked at her, startled, and then she hugged her, “You’re kind of awesome, euphoria girl.” She pulled back, “I’ll stay with you.”

The moment he woke up, hours later, Nico di Angelo asked for his sword and disappeared.

…

It was three days later when Nico di Angelo knocked on their door.

“It’s you,” Indie said, her blue eyes bright, tears threatening to spill, “Don’t you dare leave like that again. Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Will patched me up, but he said you’d done an amazing job. I’m –I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Indie, and threw her arms around him.

The teen awkwardly entered the flat, and Andromeda waved and smiled, her posture relaxed as she curled up in the sofa, “Hey. We’re watching a Sherlock marathon,” she winced, “Well, it’s only got nine episodes, but they’re long enough. And the guy could be a son of Athena. He’s so freaking smart.”

The legacy of Apollo looked apologetic when Nico turned to her, confused, “She’s obsessed with TV shows, and she’s got in in her head that the Sherlock theme song is the best thing since Melanie Stryder.”

Blushing, Andromeda threw Indie a pillow, but Nico smiled, “Yeah. Well, can I, uh, crash with you? I mean, I just needed a place to go. I…I had a row with Hazel.”

“Sure.” The two legacies nodded, inviting and nice as always, and the son of Hades hesitantly sat on the couch, “But the marathon’s still on,”

After two hours of Indie marveling at how beautiful the scenes were filmed, shrieking with delight at ‘the bed thing’, as she called it, and Andromeda insisting that yes, John Watson was indeed gay, Nico was hooked.

“I knew you’d find it interesting,” said the legacy of Aphrodite with a smirk, “And the subtext is clear.”

“But what about Irene Ad –?”

“Doesn’t _matter_ ,” she hissed, and Indie bit her lip, but he could see the laughter in her eyes. The teen checked his watch, the only mortal thing he owned, and frowned, “I’ve got to go. My father will be searching for me. Just...Don’t put the next one without me,”

“Oh, honey,” Andromeda teased, “We’ll be watching Hannibal by the time you’re back.”

With a smile, and feeling a lot more cheerful, Nico disappeared, squeezing their hands.

…

It became kind of a thing. The legacies weren’t friends, not like the Seven had been, but they were more than just strangers. Occasionally, maybe once a week, he’d appear on their flat, and Andromeda would be obsessing over some TV show, while Indie would be writing one of the hundred essays her creative writing teacher gave her. Sometimes, he’d catch them reading ‘fanfiction’, some kind of weird writing which involved characters from shows, mostly just ‘Supernatural’ and ‘Sherlock’, and they’d smile at him. Indie would be sweet, Andromeda would be sassy, and they’d give him a quiet place. They’d even gone walking in the park one day.

Which was how he surprised them by having Hazel Levesque and Percy Jackson at his side when Andromeda opened the door.

The three of them looked horrible, dirty and exhausted, and Nico glanced at her hopefully.

“Come in,” Andy said without hesitating. “Just. Come in.”

Indie looked up, saw them, and walked up to them, “Guys? Are you all okay? Who’s this? Percy Jackson and…Hazel?” she tried.

The girl smiled at her, sweet, and Indie tried (and failed) not to melt. “We’re just really tired, and we need a place to sleep, if you don’t mind.”

“’Course we don’t mind,” Andromeda said, looking at Percy suspiciously, “Friends of Nico are our friends. Mi casa es tu casa, and all that.”

“Don’t say that in front of Leo. He gets cranky when we mispronounce Spanish.” Percy joked, and the two girls fell in love.

Nico gave them a helpless look.

“Well, you all  get the beds because you’re hungry sleepy demigods who fight for our country,” Andromeda said, smiling. “Let’s get you some clothes, eh, Hazel? I think Indie’s got something from her boyfriend for you two, guys. Just, make yourself at home, okay?”

Indie made them hot chocolate and Hazel turned out to be the most amazing, cutest human being on Earth while Percy was talkative and funny and modest, and Nico kept looking over to them, touching their shoulders or leaning against them. They were all a big family, even if Nico’s eyes wandered to Percy’s bare arms every once in a while.

Andromeda gushed about them days later.

…

That week, the son of Hades appeared and found Andromeda crying.

He forgot his hesitance, his awkwardness, and moved to the legacies’ side immediately.

“What’s wrong?”

Indie, the great friend she was, was comforting the violet eyed girl, looking miserable herself, “Melanie Stryder got killed by a monster,” she said, and tears fell to her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her friend, and Nico cleared his throat, “I’m sorry,”

“No, you’re not!” the girl screamed at him, eyes bright with fury and grieve, figure broken and desperate, “If you were truly sorry, you’d snap out of it and admit your fucking feelings to Percy Jackson. I never told her! I never even _told_ her, and now she’s fucking gone!”

Indie held the legacy, but Nico backed away, “I-I’m sorry,” he repeated, trembling, and the legacy of Apollo just shook her head. He understood. Andromeda wouldn’t be able to talk coherently for some time.

And besides, his heart _was_ being ripped out of his chest with every sob that shook the girl’s body. He felt empty, like a vacuum had taken everything inside him and had managed to replace it with the image of Andy, curling on herself while looking like the most desperate thing in this universe. He could only see Percy dying, ran through a sword, and imagine his heart shattering.

He put a hand on her shoulders and helped Indie hold her as she cried. Though he was sure he wasn’t helping that much, it was the best he could do.

The legacy of Apollo broke down short after, blue eyes shattering like glass.

…

Percy shook his head, “No, you can’t hold it that way,”

Irina sighed, “I always do it the wrong way. Leave it, I’m hopeless. Not even you can make me into anything that’s actually worth something,”

The son of Poseidon smiled at the thirteen year old daughter of Bacchus. She was adorable, loved to party, and had a big smile for everyone except herself. After hearing Reyna complain that she was denying help with her sword training, she’d called Percy for help. And here he was, holding a cavalry sword and gently helping her.

“Your sword is very unusual. That’s actually really original. Did you know Hazel Levesque had one like that? I bet you’ll learn to use it just as good,”

Her slightly purple-grey eyes lifted, hopeful, and she bit her lip. Irina let him help her, and in ten minutes she’d learned to slash without bending her elbow too much, giving herself space.

“Thank you so much! Can I please go to Half-Blood so you can help me?” she pleaded with big eyes. Percy melted under her stare. He was a sucker for little girls. They reminded him way too much of cute Julia. Finally, he nodded, and she ran away cheering, preparing to leave.

“That was pretty great,” a voice he knew too well shattered his calm.

“Nico?” He hadn’t seen the son of Hades since the hunt that week, and he’d been wondering when he’d show up. Guess he was back now.

“Yes, that’s me,” he walked up to him, and he just smiled at him, “How are things going in the Underworld?”

“A bit boring, to be honest. Did you know Melanie Stryde died yesterday?”

He was shocked, “Mel? I’d seen her once or twice before. Poor girl. She seemed so full of life.” Percy bit his lip, “Is she one of your friends?”

“No, actually, just my friend’s crush,”

He stared at him, blank, “I don’t unders –“

Nico’s lips went down on him, and Percy automatically reacted, grabbing his face and gently pulling him away, stunned.

He looked a bit hopeless, and Percy tried not to die.

No. No, this couldn’t be possible. Nico couldn’t possibly be attracted to _him_. No! He didn’t want to go around, breaking people’s hearts and being too damn oblivious for his own good.

“Um, just.” He blushed, “Well, I wanted you to see, but you’re so freaking oblivious it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon! Now you know, so I can finally not have to endure how your slow brain figures it out!”

Percy was determined not to let it faze him, “Nico.” He said grabbing his shoulders, “I will never be in love with you, but I _do_ love you. I think you’re amazing and brave and I’m sure I’m a stupid phase you’ll grow out of. Please don’t leave me. You’re my _family_.”

The son of Hades burst into tears and hugged him.

…

“Ugh, that was the sweetest thing ever. Why can’t everybody be that nice?”

Andromeda just stared at the window, still lost, but then she said, “Yeah. Nico, I’m proud of you, but it’s time you let it go.” For the first time in weeks, she smiled at Nico, “Find yourself someone better, yeah? Someone who wants you back,”

The son of Hades nodded at her, moved by her effort, and stood up, “Persephone’s waiting for me and Hazel. Can’t be late. Can we see Castle tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Indie smiled.

…

Soon after, Andromeda’s phone rang, and she picked up.

“Hullo?” she asked, teasing, and Piper, whom she’d met a bit after the Melanie thing, started gushing, “Oh my gods, Andy, I know I’m usually not a romantic chap, but guess who I saw making googly-eyes at each other?”

“Solace and that Nyssa girl?” she tried.

“Nope! Nico and a son of Hermes!!!!! His name’s Justin Treak, he’s gorgeous and he saved like, ten little kids last week. Hazel says he’s amazing!”

“WHOOOOOO!” Andromeda sang, “Yes!”

“I’ve discovered my inner romantic, Andy, Imma die and kill some Barbie dolls to feel like myself again.”

“Right with you.”

Indie stared at her flatmate, “Who died?”

“Nico’s got a crush!!!!”

And so they told him to come, and, after an hour of being cheesy and corny and trying to get him to confess, Nico blushed, hid his head, and said, “He’s cute.”

“Oh my gods, you like him! You actually like him!”

Nico blushed, “Well…”

“Nico di Angelo likes Justin Treak!”  Indie exclaimed, smiling, her usual calm and alert demeanor so as not to bother her friend gone, “I can’t believe it!”

“Oh, shut up,” he sulked, “He’s straight,”  
“Are you suuuuure?” they joked. “We heard Piper caught you mentally stripping each other’s clothes off!”

“Sooo funny, girls. Yes. Positive,”

“We’ll see about that. You never know, truly. After all, Hermes’s kids are always taking ‘different paths’…”

Nico threw a pillow at them, but inside he was grateful.

They were truly trying to help.

…

A week later, the son of Hades had pictures.

“I struggled with my inside person in the Aphrodite cabin. Cost me a fortune, so pay up,”

“Oh, be realistic. You probably went to Piper McLean,”

He grunted, though of course it was true. He observed as they devoured Justin Treak’s attractive face, his incredible smile, his endless blue eyes…

Oh gods. He was losing it. Quick, Nico, think about something else. Your dad’s underwear made from dead people. Hazel’s morning breath.  Anything else except how handsome Justin looked when he laughed, his beautiful eyes twinkling.

“Dayum,” Andromeda said, and she smiled. Slowly, she was almost always happy. Sometimes she cried still, for hours and hours, but she was getting better. “He’s _fine_ ,”

Indie playfully punched her, “Please. Nico here is ten times this guy. He’s a 7, if we’re exaggerating,”

“He puts David Tenant to shame,”

“You did _not_ ,” the actor was a sore subject for the legacy of Apollo, “That man is _flawless_ ,”

“Girls, girls.” Nico raised his arms, trying to get them to stop from murdering each other over who was better, Benedict Cumberbatch or David Tenant, “I brought you pictures, so I get a secret in exchange.”

Andromeda glanced at Indie, who sighed, “Okay, okay. So…I got an A on today’s essay,”

“What?” the legacy of Aphrodite gaped, “Congratulations!”

Nico smiled, and  thought Bianca would be proud to see him making these friends. Maybe a bit worried that he didn’t have any male ones, but he’d get to that eventually. Frank Zhang was sneaking up on him, making him feel better than most guys. Maybe he’d get to have an actual friendship with him, regardless of his and his sister’s relationship.

“Yeah, Indie. You rocked that essay,” he assured her, and she smiled, a little shy but getting more confident by the minute.

“Well, tell us more about his personality!” Andromeda urges, clearly intrigued.

“Well, he’s this sarcastic guy, but he’s never offended anyone, that I know. He’s impatient and is a mess with most things, but he’s kind and sweet and he’s brave and he remembers my favourite food and he sat next to me in the hall even though we’re technically not allowed to so that must mean something…” Nico trailed off, “I sound like a hormonal teenager, don’t I?”

Indie laughed, “Yes, you do, and it’s the best thing in all morning!” she gestured at him to continue, and Nico thought ‘to hell with it’, and did.

“I love his laugh…I think it’s the best thing in the entire universe…”

The legacies shared a knowing glance.

…

“Er, Justin, these are Andromeda and Indie,” he said, biting his lip and trying not to look nervous.

The charming, care-free son of Hermes smiled and said, “Nice to meet you,”

Indie was polite, as expected. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and shook his hand way too enthusiastically, “Oh, it’s so nice to meet _you_.”

Now was the challenge. He’d been risking with Andromeda, who tended to be sarcastic and not care in the slightest about some things, but he was shocked. She looked like an angel, innocent and beautifully mannered, “It’s great to see you, Justin.”

Nico made a mental note to pay her with some pizza and information about the Beatles. Lennon liked getting fan questions.

“Yes, you seem very nice,” Justin said, smiling, and the legacies invited him to seat on the couch.

“We thought you might want to see Nico’s weird friends in their natural habitat,” Indie shrugged, a bit flushed, “But then thought better about it. We want you to see him in our habitat.”

He couldn’t believe it. They were going to show his friend (/boyfriend?) Something weird about him. He was sure.

“So we decided to show you the first show he watched with us. Behold, Sherlock,” Andromeda smiled.

Nico could die. Right then and there.

But Justin smiled, and his hand touched Nico’s. His heart skipped a beat, and he grinned at them. Justin leaned against him, and he rubbed his fingers over the scar on his wrist, gentle.

He remembered how he’d felt when he’d asked him about meeting the legacies. Justin had been all flustered, and Nico’d been blushing, and it had all been very warm.

In the end, the son of Hermes enjoyed the plot, and they all had a raging discussion about if John and Sherlock were secretly dating. While Andromeda and Justin said yes, both Nico and Indie were against it. After fifteen minutes of screaming, “They’re perfect for each other!” and “Mary Morstan, gods! He’s married!” “He restarted his own _heart_!” they finally settled enough to have dinner.

It was going perfectly. If they managed to stay in one piece through the evening, Nico would probably introduce her to Hazel next. His sister would be much easier than these crazies.

When the legacies said goodbye, he and Justin stood outside the door, and the son of Hermes did something unexpected.

He leaned down and kissed Nico. His lips touched his with a sense of belonging, and a small moan escaped the son of Hades. He buried his hands in Justin’s hair, pulling him closer, and pressed their bodies together, mentally praying not to get a boner.

They parted, gasping from air, and Justin whispered, “I could get used to this,”

Nico grinned, and pulled him back into a longer, hotter kiss.

…

It was a warm day when Indie opened the door to see Justin, Nico’s adorable boyfriend, behind it.

“Oh, erm. Hi,” she tried not to sound too curious, and failed.

Justin ran a hand through his hair, and Indie forced herself not to check him out, “I, uh, I could use a little advice?”

“Thank the gods Andromeda isn’t home, then,” smiled Indie, and let him in.

“So, um, say I, technically, metaphorically, hypothetically –“

“Just get on with it, please,”

“Say I possibly wanted to stage a romantic dinner in a cute restaurant with flowers and candles and everything. Would you, hypothetically, know of a place, monster-free?”

She melted. “I know one, sweetcheeks. Has Hazel given you the sister talk yet?”

“Oh my gods she just stared at me, asked me what the hell was the sister talk, and then, when I explained years of pop culture, just frowned and told me Nico could raise the dead, and did I know that?”

Indie laughed, “I’ll give you the address, Justin, because you’re adorable.”

“Percy _did_ try to give it to me, but we just ended up doing pizza night instead, somehow.” He looked perplexed, “Your friends are weird in a fantastic way.”

“If you keep up, you big old oaf, _I_ might fall in love with you,” when he gaped, she smiled, “We all know you’re in it for the long haul, you’ve been dating for eight months and you are _besotted_.”

“Hermes, have mercy on our souls,” he whispered, looking up, “Before she starts writing fanfiction.”

Indie just cackled and gave him some wine.

…

When they got engaged, a year later, it didn’t really surprise anyone.

“We knew it.” The legacies told a smiling Hazel, and the three of them laughed.

…

At the wedding, Andromeda and Indie cried, and a close to tears Hazel sniffed, “They’re so perfect!”

Percy, who was grinning at them, said, “I like you. Nico is awesome.”

“Juuuuustin and Niiiiico! Jico! No, Nustin. Okay, that just sounded weird. I like Jico better,” Andromeda sniffed, and the son of Hades, (who had excellent hearing) stared, pleading at them to shut up, but then Thalia (who had somehow become a priest, they didn’t want to know, the celibacy thing was just plain strange) said, “You may kiss the hottie,”

Much serious. Very great. So wedding.

 But Justin’s lips were on Nico’s  and that was all it took for the legacies to cheer. They spotted Annabeth Chase laughing and clapping her hands away, while Hazel just looked the happiest in a long time, squealing and cheering.

Andromeda was never happier that gay marriage was legal.

When they kissed for two minutes straight, only pausing for breath, it got awkward, but they finally let go of each other, and everyone (Percy) started muttering about free food. Would he ever change?

“Justin and you are too perfect!” Andromeda cried as they reached the couple.

Indie rolled her eyes and whispered, “She found my fanfiction. We’re all dead soon.”

The couple looked alarmed.

…

When they actually had a house together, not a flat, Nico once asked them, “How are you not in a romantic relationship, live together, and still stand each other?”

He wasn’t a subtle kind of person.

They burst out laughing, and Andromeda said between breaths, “We –We’re just really cool people who manage to live,”  
“Nah,” Indie pretended to ponder, “I think it’s really that I’m hot enough for her to forgive me. Don’t you remember one of your girlfriends who suggested we had a threesome?”

Of course, Andromeda got the last slice of pizza that night. Nico, marveling at how _strange_ his friends were, left the subject untouched.

…

On the day that Hazel and Frank got married, the four of them (legacies and adorable couple), got into a debate about Nico and Justin.

“Do you think they’ll have kids?” they were sitting lazily, drinks on the table, and the boys were nowhere to be found. Andromeda just had to ask the great question.

Hazel blushed, as old-fashioned as she was, “I-I don’t know. Maybe?”

Frank laughed and kissed her forehead, “Nico doesn’t seem like the kid’s type, but I hear Justin’s desperate, and we all know that Nico will do anything that he asks him.”

Indie laughed, and her gaze moved to Andromeda’s face. For a while, she’d seemed interested in the bartender girl. Could it be she fancied her? From the way her eyes seemed to follow the bar, she thought so. She grinned.

“Yeah, yeah,” the legacy of Aphrodite said, shaking her head, “I always say it is my love powers that got them together,”  
“Oh, I didn’t know watching a Sherlock marathon counted as love powers,” said Indie thoughtfully, and Frank snorted while Hazel looked a bit confused.

And then the couple appeared. Obviously after a long session of making out. Their cheeks were red, their lips swollen, and they were breathing heavily. Hazel looked slightly horrified, and Indie felt a bit uncomfortable, while Frank gulped and Andromeda smiled.

“Hello, crew,” Nico said as he slid into his seat, “How’s the happy couple?” he kissed his sister’s forehead.

Justin smiled at Indie, and she said, “I finally got those books you told me about. I can give them to you soon,”

“Thank you. The Athena Cabin will cheer,” he winked, and they both laughed. Yeah, right. Thirty-one year old Annabeth didn’t cheer, just grunt and complain about her hours in the middle of the night taking care of her baby. But tonight you could see her smiling as if her world was anew, Percy watching her with bright eyes.

For some reason, Nico started talking about them, “How did I get so amazing friends and family?” he shook his head in disbelief.

Indie felt flattered, and she blushed, timid. She always sucked at receiving compliments. Thankfully, Andromeda saved her, “Well, I’m not straight…and we’re legacies…but I think we do pretty good,”

Nico’s dark obsidian eyes flashed, happiness swirling in iris that were as mysterious as the night.

God, was he _hot_.

…

Two years later.

“Andromeda, so help me, if you don’t come here _right now_ and help me take care of Bianca I will _kill_ you!”

“Why do _I_ have to go?”

“You owe me, remember? Justin and I caught you making out with that guy on our anniversary party last month. Taking care of an eight-month old baby isn’t that bad!”

“Ugh, why is my life so hard?”

“Ask Indie.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I really liked writing OCs, and it was very fun to write Nico's love interest. Love y'all!


End file.
